mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
AUN Bans
This is a section of passed AUN Laws regarding bans and prohibitions. Wang Therapy Unanamous vote in favour by 6 nations. This law repealed the law mandating the UN to cary out Wang Therapy. Cheese Pressing Cheese pressing is a horrific act and should be prohibited. The UN accepts a responsibility to prohibit the unspeakable act of cheese pressing across Arsinos. This law was the first law to be passed and was unanimously accepted with all seven nations voting in favour (AAC, Kaneland, Lexilo, Lupaia, Lupinis, Novak and the Stahl Empire). WMDs WMDs including nuclear weapons, chemical weapons and other weapons that are devastating and disproportionate which cause undue suffering and damage to people and the environment should be banned under international law and considered an existential threat. The UN and its members should enforce this across the entirety of Arsinos including non-member countries. If a individual, state or entity of any kind is found to posses such a weapon it is the duty of the UN and it's constituent members to disarm them and bring them to justice by any means. A state in possession will be considered illegitimate, if they are a UN member they will face automatic suspension until they are either kicked out or replaced with a legitimate representative. This law was passed with all seven members voting, with five voting in favour (AAC, Lexilo, Lupaia, Lupinis and Novak) and two voting against (Kaneland and the Stahl Empire) UN Weapons Inspectors :UN Weapon Inspectors should regularly check all UN members for WMD's. This should be stated when nations apply to join. This amendment originated from and made redundant the proposal to allow UN Weapons Inspectors to search Landland and Shaderia for WMDs that was being discussed around the same time; it had 6 countries supporting it, including Shaderia and Landland themselves, as well as AAC, Lupaia, Novak and Stahl with only Kaneland in opposition. Kaneland's opposition aroused suspicion in Dalania and Lupaia towards Kanish motives, and these nations suggested a similar law be made with regards to Kaneland. Thankfully this universal rule makes all of this redundant. : :Six of eleven nations were present for this amendment with four (AAC, Dalania, Lexilo and Novak) voting in favour and two (Kaneland and the Stahl Empire) voting against. : All WMDs :Temporary ban on the use of all WMDs until a better solution can be found. This amendment came to be after Stahl's liberal use of nuclear weapons on the Salopian Empire and the great global catastrophe that followed (refugees, starvation, economic crisis). : :Seven of twelve Nations were present on this amendment with five (Novak, Amun-Seth, Lupaia, Shaderia and Stahl) voting in favour and two (Kaneland and AAC) voting against. : Slavery AAC has found out certain countries get a lot of their economy from the slave trade. I'm going lincoln on all yo' asses (Lincoln part removed due to concerns about brain splattering being justified) Four nations were present (AAC, Lexilo, Novak and Shaderia), all voted in favour. Category:AUN Voting Records